Field
The present invention relates generally to hub motor arrangements and vehicles incorporating hub motor arrangements.
Description of the Related Art
Hub motor arrangements have been utilized to propel certain types of vehicles, such as electric bicycles, for example. Such hub motors often incorporate custom and/or large electric motor arrangements, which results in the hub motor arrangement being heavy and/or expensive. Powered children's vehicles often utilize an electric motor to power one or more wheels of the vehicle. Providing the vehicle with a desirable operating experience at a reasonably low cost is often a design objective for children's vehicles and other vehicles. While incorporating a hub motor arrangement would provide advantages in some respects, existing hub motor arrangements generally are too expensive and/or heavy for use in children's vehicles.